The Assassin
by saymoney22
Summary: MoNey is trying to be the first female assassin. when she tries to kill first victim things turn around ends making a deal with him instead. King is a very wealthy male until come home and finds out everything has beens tolen right under his nose now hes seeking justice. so he hires MoNey to kill everyone on his list. will she get it done? will feelings arise?


The cell was dark and quiet. Only the steps of the guard could be heard. King stared up at the ceiling, he was the only one allowed to have no cell mate. His rugged look wasn't just for show he was in a gang and everything. He itched a little at his trimmed beard and deep brown eyes closed. Listening quietly he realized the guard had stopped. Sitting up he realized the floor was covered in black fog and began to form into a woman.

Her caramel legs were the first thing that met his eyes, before her flat stomach that had a red ball piercing. A tight half tube shirt that keep small breast hidden was next. As he traveled along her slender neck and plump lips red violet eyes were seen and licked his own lips. As their eyes locked his shifted to the large sword on her back. "King I presume..." She noticed the males look. He sat with no shirt on, showing well defined muscles. As she bit her lip she almost didn't hear what he said "your here to kill me..." The room seemed to drop in temperature. "Yes..." the room fell silent before King stood.

As they stared each other down waiting for the MoNey or him to make a move the air thickened. He tried to reach for throat quickly but nothing but fog. She appeared behind him hitting him hard making him fall to his knees. As she was about to try another attack he grabbed her leg and tripped her. Rolling over he pinned her to the ground his leg in between hers. He moved a little and she tried dearly to hold it in but a moan escaped anyways. His leg was against her lower region. "Please… move..." she growled out and he smirked moving again. She bit her lip he had to admit she was the sexiest bitch he had ever seen. "No" he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. "I'll do whatever you want I'll even break you out of here!" she said franticly a soft blush on her cheeks. "Promise?" he said smiling. She thought best thing ever in just that second she felt like it was her job to make that smile permanent. Closing her eyes the fog surrounded them. As she opened them, they were outside the jail in the alley ways of New York. Getting off her King wondered how she did that but decided not to ask.

Dusting off her black skirt, the female whistled loudly. With a pop noise a cat was suddenly in front of them. And in swirl of white smoke it turned out to be Neko. Her hair was black with blonde streaks through it. Her eyes were green as was her top. She was dark skinned and had black cat ears along with a tail with a white tip. As her eyes landed on the staring male she hissed "who the fuck is you staring at?" "MiMi now..." "You bitch!" before MiMi could react, the black and red haired female grabbed her tail. "Now play nice kitty." She grunted "whatever MoNey… anyways what are we doing standing here?" She looked at King who sighed "fine lets go" he didn't want any of them to know where he lived but he had a feeling MoNey expected something out of saving him.

After about 30 minute of walking the reached Kings home, but not without MoNey getting a head ache from the two's constant bickering. She admit she didn't like King either, too flashy for her but that smile was just amazing to her. So she kept quiet until now. "Would you two shut the fuck up!" she shouted. They both looked at her before straighten up. King opened the door to an empty house filled with dust. He narrowed his eyes and walked listening for a creaky board. MoNey touched the door frame and her eyes became blank. MiMi looked at her and waited as if she knew what was happening. "Its not here" King and Money said unison. Visions of several dark figures flooded her mind; they ransacked the place taking all the money inside. They seemed to have known him somehow caused they laughed at him being in prison.

As she came back in tuned she stepped to king. "I'll help you. I'm trying to make my goal to be the first female assassin but I don't have anyone to kill" he smirked, giving her butterflies she forced down. "And I have plenty that you can. And I just want my shit back." He extended his hand she shook it. MiMi rolled her eyes "making a deal with a devil." Her tail swished back and forth showing her agitation. She didn't trust this guy especially not with her best friend. "MiMi it won't be that bad I promise" she sighed and smiled "fine I'll trust you but I don't trust the bull shitter" King narrowed his eyes "bi…" MoNey poked him hard in the neck "zip it buddy" "yea ok stop" he groaned and she blushed pulling away.


End file.
